


星之彩的达米安

by 74lingcc



Series: Damian的猎奇文（r18g） [10]
Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Colors Out of Space, Gore, Guro, Other, R18g, 达米安被星之彩融化了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 达米安被星之彩融化了
Series: Damian的猎奇文（r18g） [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301228
Kudos: 2





	星之彩的达米安

达米安路过了一次异星之彩的进食活动，他就跟附近那些不幸的，同样也路过的家畜融合在一起了。  
那大概有一只三个月的乳猪，他抱着的两个，破壳了几日的小鸡，只有这三只动物，跟达米安成为了一滩东西。  
在乔纳森去看他朋友稳定下来的时候，他已经不怎么能认出达米安的样子了，对方的绿眼变成了比目鱼的眼睛，看着是有点浑然的一坨，然后肉质是灰白的，枯燥又不健康。上面有人皮跟猪皮交接的地方，还有几处分布属于小鸡毛茸茸的黄，或许那些绒毛也不健康，可依旧是有点色彩。  
不过幸运的是，达米安的器官虽然混乱，但还是能运转，他能够说话，不过看不见了，眼睛是装饰，他那滩身体深处了一小段，一部分，看着是手，或者其实只是身体哪部分融化的东西而已，他说：这是我纯粹的一部分。  
所以，达米安已经跟那三个家畜永远永远的在一起了，小乔想，他珍贵的握着那部分，感受那种微量辐射的不适感，这不会影响他这个氪星人，异星之彩咬不动他，而达米安则比较脆弱。  
于是他还是一只在跟达米安玩，晚上的时候他能看到他的朋友身上在发光，一滩发光的肉，蠕动缓慢，偶尔还会渗出恶臭的粘液。  
但乔纳森其实感觉还是挺好的。


End file.
